


Patton Cake

by SomethingOfFandoms



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Arc Reactor, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Thomas Sanders References, Tuna - Freeform, candle wax, patton cake, pattoncake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms
Summary: Peter gets inspired by Thomas Sanders videos.





	Patton Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Quierdest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quierdest/gifts).



“Guys!” Peter yelled, skidding into the living room. He knew his four best friends were in there and knew exactly what he wanted to do with this limited time.

Shuri fell off the couch, Harley dropped his StarkPhone on his face, MJ actually gave out a gasp of surprise and looked up from her book, and Ned fully screamed.

Peter stood in the doorway with a surprised face, knowing full well that his friends all knew he would be here. He looked up at the floor. Maybe not yelling on the ceiling though.

He jumped from the ceiling, flipping midway so he could stand up. 

“Okay Men and Women of the Spidey Gang. We have 83 minutes and counting until Shuri leaves for Wakanda and Harley goes back to Wisconsin. We are going to play Patton Cake.”

Four sets of wide eyes looked back at his smiling face. 

\----

"Okay! I have the tuna fish! Ned, did you get the two tennis rackets?"

"Yes? For some reason."

"And Shuri, you dipped all your fingers in candle wax?"

"Yes, it was very hot."  
"And MJ you-"  
"No, I didn't. Whatever you told me to do I didn't do it I don't want to participate."

"MJ, you are standing there sulking in the corner what a good job she's doing guys!” 

“Harley, you got one of Mr. Starks spare gauntlets.”

“He is very worried, but yes. 

“Alrighty! Everyone, get ready because on this ride-” Peter puts on a pair of swimming goggles. “We are going to get wet.”  
"WHAT ARE WE DOING.”


End file.
